Triptych (Earth-4935)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-4935 | BaseOfOperations = New Canaanite Headquarters | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = No visible irises or pupils, three scar marks over left eye | Citizenship = Nor-Am Pact region | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ed Brisson; Dylan Burnett | First = X-Force Vol 5 4 | HistoryText = Triptych was a member of Stryfe's Mutant Liberation Army who traveled along with the others after the temporal storm had past and reconstituted their timeline back to normal. Triptych was led to a underground bunker that belonged to the renegade Cable. They learned that Dayspring had traveled to the past so Triptych grabbed some extra temporal cores which would allow them to follow him. Later on, Triptych told Stryfe that the temporal devices that they had retrieved had been activated and controlled by the Cronen. Triptych traveled to the past with the rest of his team where they came to an agreement with the Transian government with Stryfe providing them future weaponry in exchange for a safe haven for all mutants. Triptych then traveled with Stryfe to the Clan Chosen's hideout which they found by using one of Ahab's Hounds in order to kidnap the rebels. As X-Force defeated the Transian Armed Forces, they traveled down to the subbasement of the Transian Federal House and found an active time portal which Triptych and her teammates came through to bring Cable back to the future. After this a battle broke out between the two groups. . Triptych took the fight to Domino using her powers to create duplicates of her energy form. During the scuffle, Triptych told Domino that Cable was responsible for the death of many of her comrades. Not being swayed by Triptych comments, Domino kept up the fight but was overwhelmed by her duplicates. Triptych believed that no mutant in the past could fight as Domino didn't put up that much of a struggle which disappointed Triptych. As she and the other MLA members had X-Force pinned down, the battle ended when Cable surrendered upon learning that the Clan Chosen were being held hostage. After returning to their own time, Triptych hid in the forest as part of the ambush party that Stryfe had put together in order to eliminate the entire Clan Askani as they made their way to Ebonshire. | Personality = | Powers = *''Electrokinesis:'' Triptych possessed the mutant ability to generate bio-electricity. She could use her own energy to fire electrical blasts from her hands and she could extend her electrical aura to act as a shield to protect herself. **''Electrical Duplication:'' Triptych also had the ability to use her bio-electrical aura to transform herself into a being of pure electrical energy. She was also able to extend this ability to create duplicates of herself in order to overwhelm individuals like Domino during a fight. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Electrokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Force Field Category:Duplication Category:Energy Form Category:Scarred Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers